Scott Cawthon
Scott Cawthon es el desarrollador de'' Five Nights at Freddy's,' Five Nights at Freddy's 2, y ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3. También ha desarrollado varios otros juegos indie, pero ya no están disponibles en su página web. Otros juegos hechos por 'Scott Cawthon: * ''The Desolate Hope * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * '''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * The Pilgrim's Progress * The Desolate Room * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Slumberfish Curiosidades * Él hace la voz del chico del teléfono en ambos juegos. * Despues del lanzamiento de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Scott elimino toda la información de su website oficial y lo reemplazo con una imagen de la palabra, "offline". Durante las siguientes semanas, su website empezo a tener signos de vida. **Scott ponía imágenes que daban pistas hacía el tercer juego. Desde Enero del 2015, Scott agregó el primer teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, y así siguió sucesivamente. *La página web " fazbearentertainment.com " redirige al website de Scott. *El website de Scott fue actualizado el Diciembre 14, 2014, para advertir a fans acerca de impostores con la siguiente información en inglés: "This is a just friendly holiday reminder to not believe everything you hear. I do NOT have a twitter or twitch account. Only believe information from my official email, my official youtube account, and my official website, Scottgames.com. Thanks and have a Merry Christmas." **En Junio 3, 2014, el texto debajo de la primera imágen teaser fue actualizada para informar a la comunidad acerca de los fan games y como deben apoyarlos: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games. It only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" ** El 8 de Junio del 2014, la advertencia de Scott ha sido modificada así': '"'''This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear; I do NOT have a Twitch or Twitter account. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Also, please do not call any phone numbers that you believe may be associated with the game. There are NO real phone numbers associated with the game. Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games; it only takes a few kind words to build someone up!'" *El 4 de Junio del 2014, cuando "The game reporter" envio un email a Scott preguntando acerca del tercer juego, Scott respondió que ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 se encontraba en producción y que sus fans no enviaran preguntas acerca del juego todavía porque no serán respondidas. * Cuando su juego Chipper & Sons Lumber co. salió, mucha gente se quejo de que la animación y los personajes en ella veían como "muñecos animatrónicos." Esto envió a Scott en una profunda depresión. Sin embargo, antes de que él estuviera dispuesto a dejar el negocio de los videojuegos tomó partido por completo, se dio cuenta de que podía tomar ventaja de esto y convertirlo en un juego, y así Five Nights at Freddy's nació. Segun el cuenta en una entrevista. * Scott ha declarado su versículo bíblico favorito es el Salmo 46:10, "Estad quietos, y sabed que yo soy Dios; Seré exaltado entre las naciones, enaltecido seré en la tierra ". * La idea de estar atrapado en un solo lugar y sin poder moverse puede haber sido tomada de Sit 'N Survive, uno de los otros juegos de Scott. * La foto de perfil de Scott viene de uno de sus juegos - There is no Pause Button! * Curiosamente Scott dijo en una entrevista Cuando le preguntaron sobre Golden Freddy: A veces la cosas son así, y no quiso dar detalles del personaje. * Scott dice que fue Bonnie el primero de los animatronics que ideo para el juego. * Las teorías fueron creciendo a los Fans, puede ser por eso que Scott sigio con el juego. Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Humanos